creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Starpizza
Ich schreibe diesen Brief in dem Wissen, dass ich in Lebensgefahr schwebe. Die Hölle, in die es mich hier verschlagen hat, ist infernalischer als die Ausgeburten meiner schrecklichsten Fieberträume. Falls ich es nicht überstehe, muss ich von dem Grauen berichtet haben, welches mir widerfahren ist. Zuerst will ich erklären, wie ich in diese groteske Lage gelangt bin. Es begann am heutigen Tage, einem Mittwoch. Der Winter wütete in unserer beschaulichen Bergstadt und überzog die Straßen mit einem frostigen Eisfilm, der das Laufen beschwerlich machte. Tosender Wind und Schneeflocken schlugen uns ins Gesicht, als ich mich mit einigen Bekannten dem Schneesturm auslieferte, um unser Lieblingsrestaurant "Starpizza" aufzusuchen. Ich tätigte zuhause bereits die Bestellung, so dass das einzige was uns nun noch von unseren Pizzen trennte, der mühselige Weg zur Pizzeria war. Nachdem wir uns eine gefühlte halbe Stunde durch den Schneesturm kämpften, erreichten wir die Straße, an der das Lokal ansässig ist. Was uns sofort ins Auge fiel, war die ungewöhnlich lange Warteschlange davor, welche sich um mehrere Straßenecken schlug und an deren Ende man vermutlich über zwei Stunden zu warten hatte. Es war zwar keine Seltenheit, dass das Restaurant nicht allen Gästen einen Platz bieten konnte, doch meist mussten nur eine handvoll Besucher am Bordstein auf ihr Essen warten. Mit der Begründung bereits bestellt zu haben, übergingen wir jedoch die endlose Warterei und gelangten somit direkt ins überfüllte Herz der Wirtschaft. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt konnten wir es kaum noch erwarten, endlich unsere warmen, wohlduftenden Pizzen in den Händen zu halten. Es ist für Außenstehende vielleicht schwer nachzuvollziehen, doch diese Starpizzen übten auf mich stets eine außergewöhnlich anziehende Wirkung aus. Wer davon gekostest hat weiß, wovon ich rede. Das Besondere hierbei sind nicht der Teig oder der Belag der Pizza, denn diese sind genau, wie man es von einer drei-Euro Pizza erwartete. Nein, es ist dieses merkwürdige Fett, welches sich in großen Mengen auf den Pizzen sammelt. Dieses Fett ist nicht vergleichbar mit herkömmlichem Fett: es hat ein einzigartiges, faszinierendes Aroma, welches einen in seinen Bann zieht und nicht mehr loslässt, als wäre man gefangen im Paradies, geschlungen in Ketten, doch umgeben von allen sündigen Herrlichkeiten, die das Himmelreich zu bieten hat. Bedauerlicherweise schien es uns, als würden unsere Pizzen noch auf sich warten lassen, denn nicht nur war das Lokal unbeleuchtet, sondern auch die Belegschaft war gänzlich abwesend. Sowohl der Kassenwart mit dem eingedrehten Schnauzbart, der stämmige Lieferant mit dem Leberfleck im Gesicht, sowie der Pizzabäcker mit majestätischem Turban waren wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Im Restaurant herrschte eine sonderbare Stille, welche wohl von der kollektiven Verwunderung der Gäste herrührte. Auch meinen Begleitern kam dies sonderbar vor, hatte "Starpizza" doch normalerweise von früh bis spät geöffnet. "Sie sind sicherlich nur kurz weg und wenn sie wieder da sind, kriegen wir unsere Pizzen!" äußerte einer meiner Weggefährten. "Das bezweifel ich", entgegnete meine Wenigkeit, "schließlich ist seit unserer Ankunft hier eine gefühlte halbe Stunde vergangen." Völlig in meinen Überlegungen versunken, sprach ein weiterer meiner Gesellen, so als würde er einen Vorschlag machen: "Vielleicht sind sie ja alle in der Küche und kümmern sich um die vielen Bestellungen! Wenn wir nur einmal einen kurzen Blick hinein erhaschen könnten, würde uns das sicher einige Erkenntnisse liefern! Ich trau mich nur nicht, will ja keinen Ärger bekommen oder des Hauses verwiesen werden. Riskiert das einer von uns?" Während meine Begleiter plötzlich eifrig anfingen, ihre Tollpatschigkeit zu bekunden und wie auf Zwang versuchten die Aufgabe an ihren Nächsten abzuschieben, spielte ich ernsthaft mit dem Gedanken, in der Küche nach dem Rechten zu schauen. Es hatte mich schon länger interessiert, wie es dort vor sich geht. Vor allem aber wollte ich in Erfahrung bringen, was dieses Fett so besonders machte. So setzte ich der Diskussion ein jähes Ende, indem ich mich für die Aufgabe bereit erklärte. Also drängte ich mich durch die mittlerweile spärlicher gewordene Menschenmenge hin zum Eingang der Küche. Dieser war lediglich mit einem schweren, künstlerisch verziertem Tuch verdeckt, welches allerdings nie Einblick in das weitere Innenleben des Lokals gewährte, da es sich immer, wenn ein Angestellter es zur Seite zog, sofort wieder zu seinem alten Zustand richtete, ähnlich wie ein pflichtbewusster Wachmann, der ein groteskes Geheimnis zu hüten hatte. Als ich nun direkt vor der Pforte stand, bemerkte ich einen starken Luftzug, der eine eisige Kälte durch die Tischreihen des Restaurants trieb. Es fühlte sich vielmehr an als würde man am Eingang einer weitläufigen, dunklen Höhle stehen, welche die verschneiten Gipfel des Himalayagebirges untergräbt. Mit einem kräftigen Ruck zog ich den Vorhang beiseite und ein weitläufiger, gefliester Gang offenbarte sich mir, dessen Ende man mit bloßem Auge nicht erkennen konnte. Als Lichtquelle dienten lose an der Decke befestigte Röhrenlampen, deren Schimmer kaum den Boden erreichte. Das Muster der allseitig weiß gekachelten Wände wurde nur ab und zu durch die spärlich verteilten Lüftungsschächte an der Decke unterbrochen, die aber offenbar nicht mehr funktionierten, da sich ein muffig riechender Duft ausbreitete, der mit jedem weiteren Schritt ins Innere dieses endlos scheinenden Ganges intensiver wurde. Dennoch trieb mich meine Neugier an weiter zu gehen. Mir wurde die Aussichtslosigkeit meiner Lage bewusst, als ich bemerkte, dass ich nach geschlagenen zehn Minuten des Laufens keinen Meter vorangekommen bin, doch sich nun sowohl vor, als auch hinter mir eine verschlingende Dunkelheit erstreckte, gegen die der deprimierende Schein der schmutzigen Lampen nicht mehr ankämpfen konnte. Auch der Versuch umzukehren war zum Scheitern verurteilt, als ich bemerkte, dass ich auch nach 20 Minuten des Laufens in die entgegengesetzte Richtung nicht zurück in den Speiseraum der Pizzeria fand. War es möglich, dass ich mich in diesem geraden Gang verlaufen hatte? In einem Akt der Verzweiflung beschloss ich, weiter umherzuirren, mit der Hoffnung irgendwo ein Ende dieses endlosen Pfades zu finden. Dabei wurde die Situation immer unwirklicher, denn es breitete sich ein intensiver-werdender Dunst aus, der die Luftfeuchtigkeit auf ein kritisches Level ansteigen ließ. Auch der Gestank wurde immer bestialischer und stand scheinbar unmittelbar mit dem Nebel in Verbindung. Der Smog tauchte alles in seiner schwülen Nässe ein und benetzte sowohl mich als auch die Umgebung mit einer gelben, öligen Flüssigkeit, die das Aroma, das in der Luft lag, noch viel konzentrierter in sich hielt. Langsam begriff ich, welche Substanz gerade in meine Kleidung und Haut einzog: Es war das Fett, welches die Starpizzen ursprünglich so einzigartig machte, doch nun im ganzen Raum verteilt dafür sorgte, dass meine Lungen jeden Atemzug qualvoll abwürgten, aus Angst, sich mit der Flüssigkeit zu füllen. Jeder meiner Schritte gab ein schallendes, matschiges Geräusch ab, wenn sich meine Schuhsohlen vom morastischen Fußboden lösten, der mit einer dicken Schicht des zähflüssig gewordenen Schmalzes überdeckt war. Das Fett lief mir über die Stirn, in die Augen, mein Haar war unsäglich verklumpt und matschig und die erdrückende Hitze des warmen Dampfes trieb den Schweiß aus allen meiner verstopften Poren, was allerdings nicht dazu beitrug, mich von der millimeterdicken Talgschicht zu befreien, die sich auf meiner Haut gebildet hatte. Nach Luft schnappend suchte ich händeringend einen Weg, die Luftfeuchtigkeit wieder auf ein nicht-lebensfeindliches Niveau zu bringen. So erblickte ich in wenigen Metern, durch den dichten Nebel, ein weiteres Stück der Lüftungsschächte und legte all meine Hoffnung in den Gedanken, die darin gefangene Luft zu befreien, indem ich das rostige Rohr mit letzter Kraft durchbrach. Nachdem ich mich lahmend, in schleppendem Gang, vorwärts bewegte, mobilisierte ich meine letzten Kraftreserven um meine hoffnungslose Idee in die Tat umzusetzen, und tatsächlich, es funktionierte und das Rohr brach entzwei. Doch nun bemerkte ich die fatalen Auswirkungen meiner Tat, denn was ich fälschlicherweise für einen Lüftungsschacht hielt, war in Wahrheit die Quelle des üblen Dunstes. Der Nebel strömte nun unkontrolliert in den Gang hinein und machte die Atemluft noch tödlicher. Ich muss innerhalb weniger Sekunden das Bewusstsein verloren haben, als sich meine Lunge mit dem ranzigen Fett füllte. Anschließend wachte ich in diesem trostlosen Raum auf, unwissend wie ich hierher gelangt bin. Mein Kopf dröhnt, wie als hätte ein Vorschlaghammer ihn bearbeitet, denn ich spüre ein pulsierendes Pochen, das mich mittlerweile in den Wahnsinn treibt. Ein schmutziges Rohr füllt den Raum weiterhin mit diesem abartigen Nebel und verpestet die Luft mit seinem Gestank. In regelmäßigen Zeitabständen würge ich unter starken Schmerzen einen gelblichen Sud hervor, welcher, einmal auf dem Boden verteilt, nicht mehr groß auffällt, da alles hier mit diesem widerwärtigen Schmalz tapeziert ist. Trotz meiner getrübten Sicht kann ich von der Ecke in der ich liege eine Tür auf der anderen Seite des Raumes erkennen. Durch sie dringen permanent polternde und klirrende Geräusche. Auch das Knistern eines Feuers kann ich vernehmen, sowie einige Messer, welche soeben gewetzt werden. Ab und zu öffnet sich diese Tür auch und eine menschlich -wirkende Kreatur mit großem runden Kopf betritt den Raum. Dieses Wesen zieht mir dann mithilfe einer riesigen Kanüle Blut aus der Halsschlagader. Anschließend verlässt es den Raum, wobei es sich nicht einmal die Mühe macht die Tür abzuschließen, da es weiß, dass ich mittlerweile nicht mehr imstande bin Aufzustehen und zu Fliehen. Der kurze Augenblick, der mir gewährt wird, wenn das Monster den Ausgang öffnet, offenbart mir den Anblick eines verschmutzten, unhygienischen Raumes, in dem verschiedene Wesen mit Kochutensilien hantieren. Mittlerweile wird mir immer schwärzer vor Augen, doch ich glaube bemerkt zu haben, dass der Haupt der Kreatur nicht wirklich rundlich ist, sondern diese lediglich eine Kopfbedeckung trägt, die einem Turban ähnelt. Es benutzt nun auch keine Nadel mehr, mit der es mir Blut nimmt, da es mit dieser Methode scheinbar nicht mehr genug aus meinen mittlerweile staubtrockenen Arterien zapfen kann. Stattdessen verwendet es ein Messer, mit dem es mich schneidet, um mir auch die letzten Tropfen aus meinen Blutbahnen zu saugen. Jetzt, da ich meine offene Wunde untersuche, stelle ich fest, dass die Flüssigkeit, die nunmehr aus dem Schnitt heraustritt, wenig mit Blut gemein hat. So dickflüssig und schmierig wie sie ist, ist es vielmehr vergleichbar mit einer Art Öl oder Fett. Und es schmeckt fantastisch. Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Objekte Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Mord